Loca
by Buso
Summary: Amar hasta la locura, es lo que Pinkamena Diane Pie hace, amar ciegamente y con locura Oneshot


**_Loca_**

La comunidad lo llama centro psiquiátrico para amortiguar la realidad de la manera más humana mente posible, no importa los nombres que le pongas un manicomio siempre será lo mismo para todas las culturas y países en el mundo.

Esto es algo que nuestra protagonista no logra aceptar hasta el día de hoy; no es culpa de Pinkie Pie estar encerrada en este lugar desde hace ya 5 años, ella no tiene culpa alguna, no hizo nada malo y eso es lo que la atormenta

¿Como es posible que alguien como ella esté en un lugar asi?

Es cierto que es un poco alocada pero asi es su personalidad y nadie se queja de ello, es más es lo que las personas más allegadas a ella adoran. A Pinkie le gustan las bromas, es una muchacha traviesa desde que tiene memoria, pero nunca hizo algún daño a alguien, le gustaba hacer reír a las personas pero sin ser una payasa, asi era su carácter su simple aura traía felicidad a demás personas...

¿Porque alguien así termino en un manicomio?...

\- Buenos días - entró una enfermera al cuarto donde Pinkie estaba sentada en su cama con las rodillas en su pecho, la enfermera primero vio el peinado que traía la jovencita para después acercase con confianza y depositar un platillo con el desayuno y unas pastillas que dios sabe para que serán

\- Emm... Buenos días - Pinkie alzó la vista y vio dubitativa a la enfermera que extrañamente veía todos los días, pero le era imposible recordar su rostro, tan curioso como suena, sabía que ella venía todos los días pero aun así no recordaba su rostro

\- Te traje lo de siempre - dejo su desayuno en una pequeña mesa y se acerco a Pinkie con un vaso de agua y las pastillas - se que saben mal pero es por tu bien

La pelirosada puso mala cara al principio pero al fin y al cabo no puede alegar absolutamente nada asi que tomo una de las pastillas y se la tomo con el vaso entero de agua

\- Volveré para el almuerzo - dijo la enfermera y salió del cuarto

Era un poco mala aquella mujer, pero simplemente le pagan por hacer su trabajo y no por llevarse bien con unos locos

Pinkie se quedó sentada en su cama mirando con interés el plato que le dieron de desayuno..

\- Día 1793, volvieron a darme gelatina de color rojo - dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa y comenzaba a comer..

-espero despertar nuevamente en aquel lugar - dijo al terminar su gelatina y volver a su cama.

Este también es un hecho muy curioso para Pinkie que sucede muy a menudo

Habían días en los cuales Pinkie se desmayaba y misteriosamente despertaba en otra habitación amarrada con aquellos chalecos especiales y tenía moretones en sus manos

Aquello suena bastante mal, pero para Pinkie era lo mejor que lo podía pasar en ese horrible lugar

¿Porque?

Y ese es otro magnífico misterio, siempre que se desmayaba tenía sueños en los cuales jugaba con una chica de su edad y que era muy hermosa, tenía el pelo liso y largo que brillaba incluso en la más oscura de las noches. Pinkie Pie se enamoró de la chica que solo aparece cuando ella despierta en aquella habitación atada

Extraño, pero increíble

Y eso no es todo, cuando despertaba y la llevaban nuevamente a su cuarto siempre encontraba un papel encima de su mesa que tenía escrito algún piropo o un halago hacia ella

"Eres hermosa"

"Tus ojos son como dos estrellas que iluminan todo el oscuro cielo cuando anochece"

"No tengo miedo decirte que te amo porque esa seria la más grande astucia que podría hacer en esta vida"

"Me encantaría que pudieras sentir el latir de mi corazón para que sepas cuan importante eres para mi salud"

Siempre recibía este tipo de cartas y siempre lograban hacerla sonreír como una idiota, el solo pensamiento de que exista una sola persona que la ame de esa manera es increíble

Lastima que no la conozca, trato de buscar a la persona que escribía tan lindos escritos, pero era inútil, nadie estaba "cuerdo" en aquel lugar por asi decirlo, y los enfermeros y doctores que estaban allí nunca le hacían caso.

Poco a poco la esperanza de encontrar a aquella persona desapareció, pero aún así ella esperaba con ansias los días que despertaba en aquel cuarto, aquellos días que lograba soñar con aquella hermosa mujer de hermoso cabello brillante, demonios que esperaba aquellos preciosos momentos que eran para su vida aburrida en aquel horrible manicomio..

-Si tan solo supieras quien eres te diría que también te amo como tu lo haces - Pinkie se volvió a dormir con aquello que dijo y esa misma noche soñó con la misma mujer...

Pinkamena era una chica de la misma edad de Pinkie, ciertamente eran la misma persona, pero a la vez no

Pinkie Pie sufría de personalidad múltiple y su contraparte era Pinkamena

Fue culpa de ella que fue internada en aquel manicomio, también es su culpa de que siempre despierte atada de manos y pies en un cuarto diferente...

También es la dueña de las cartas misteriosas que le daba a Pinkie, aquellas hermosas palabras que sin saberlo eran lo único bueno que tenían ambas en su vida

Si Pinkamena estaba loca...

¿Porque puede escribir tan lindas cosas para su otra personalidad?

Existe una historia muy antigua:

"En una de las travesuras que hacía la locura accidentalmente dejo ciego al amor, y ahora pase lo que pase, por el resto de la eternidad, el amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña"

¿Que fue lo que hizo Pinkamena para entrar en aquel lugar?

Casi asesino a la muchacha que molestaba a Pinkie Pie en la escuela

¿Porque siempre aparecía amarrada en aquel cuarto?

No soportaba que los demás enfermeros se acercaran a Pinkie Pie, ni siquiera que estuvieran cerca de ella

¿Por que escribía aquellas cartas?

Eran ciertas cada una de ellas, Pinkamena se enamoró de su contraparte

Pinkie no lo sabía, ella no tenia ni idea que sufría de aquel problema, pero Pinkamena si, ella veía todo lo que Pinkie veía y fue así cono se enamoró de ella

Verla en el espejo todas las mañanas, ver como lograba sacar una sonrisa a cualquier persona, las locuras que realizaba día tras día, era increíble como llegó a enamorarse de alguien que físicamente es igual a ella, pero por dentro es tan diferente

Es por eso que Pinkamena esta loca, pero loca de amor...

El día final se acercaba y la contraparte de Pinkie lo sabía muy bien

La familia de Pinkie logró contratar a un psicólogo que tambien tenía conocimiento en la hipnosis, tenía buena fama de lograr cualquier cosa y era reconocido en todo el país

Es el fin y Pinkamena lo entendía, sabía que tarde o temprano hallarían la forma de eliminar su existencia de la mente de Pinkie, siempre lo supo y también siempre estuvo lista para el final...

Era temprano cuando un enfermero hizo despertar a Pinkie, y esta para su suerte se encontraba en aquel cuarto... Pero esta vez no estaba amarrada, simplemente parecía que se quedó dormida

\- Buenos días Pinkie Pie, te tengo buenas noticias - el enfermero se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - es muy posible que para mañana ya puedas regresar a tu casa - lo dijo como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña

Pinkie escucho esto y lo primero que pensó fue en las cartas, si se va de este lugar ya no tendrá a nadie que la ame, ni siquiera le importo el hecho de volver a casa, lo que más importaba ahora era saber quien le enviaba aquellas cartas...

Al regresar a su cuarto noto que había una carta en su mesita, fue lo mejor que le ocurrió ese día, rápidamente y casi desesperadamente fue a tomarla para leer que es lo que decía..

"Querida Pinkie Pie

Siempre creí en el amor a primera vista y es por eso que caí presa de tus encantos desde el primer momento que tuve conciencia sobre mi propia existencia, la primera luz que vi en mi vida fue ver tu rostro en aquel pequeño espejo de tu cuarto cuando solo tenias 8 años y yo recién fui creada dentro de tu hermosa cabecita, soy tan afortunada de haberme enamorado de una chica tan especial como tu, ¿quieres saber algo interesante? Tengo mucha envidia a tus padres por haber criado a una niña para hermosa como lo eres tu. Existen miles de cosas que me encantaría que supieras, pero no hay tiempo ni espacio en los cuales yo tenga siquiera la oportunidad de lograr hacerlo, es por que escribí esta carta de despedida, en la cual quiero que sepas una cosa muy importante..

Te amo Pinkie Pie, desde el primer momento que te vi, el primer sonido que emití en mi corta existencia fue la propia declaración de amor que hago presente hacia ti, eres la persona más maravillosa que este planeta pudo ser testigo de apreciar, te amo tanto que me es difícil decirte cuanto es el tamaño de mis sentimientos.

Si te lo preguntas, nunca me separe de ti, estuve a tu lado todo el tiempo, y tampoco tengo intención de irme de tu lado, pase lo que pase nunca me iré de tu lado y también nunca dejare de amarte como lo hago justo ahora.

Por siempre y para siempre tuya..

Pinkamena Diane Pie"

La carta finalizó y Pinkie no pudo contener las lágrimas, no sabía si estar triste, feliz, asustada o sorprendida

¿Ella misma escribió todas esas cartas?

\- Pinkie Pie - una enfermera entró a su habitación haciendo qie Pinkie la mirara con las lágrimas aun en los ojos - llegaron tus papás con el psicólogo

Pinkie no sabía de que se trataba esto, pero aun así salio junto con la enfermera pero no sin antes sacar de debajo de su almohada todas las cartas que recibo de Pinkamena...

En una aparentemente oficina se encontraban sus padres y sus hermanas junto a un hombre alto y canoso que tenía lentes grandes

Al ver a Pinkie su familia corrió a abrazarla con mucha emoción, la pelirosa también los abrazo con fuerza pero cuidando que no les pase nada a las cartas

-Muy bien - dijo aquel hombre llamando la atención de todos en la sala - necesito estar a solas con Pinkie para empezar

Todos se calmaron y abandonaron el lugar, sus padres le dijeron "suerte" antes de salir y sus hermanas solo le sonrieron para darle fuerzas

Pinkie no entendía nada de esto, pero aun así sabía que debía ser importante

-Siéntate aqui por favor - el hombre le señaló una camilla especial que tienen normalmente los psicólogos, Pinkie obedeció y se fue a sentar allí - muy bien ahora voy a pedirte que mires atentamente a este reloj - el psicólogo sacó de su bolsillo un reloj plateado de mano y lo hizo mover con un péndulo frente a Pinkie..

Por unos segundos vio como el semblante de la muchacha cambio por completo y su pelo se aliso por completo, convirtiéndose en el cabello más brillante y liso que vio en su vida, pero no se sorprendió, solo vio el rostro de horror de aquella "otra persona" al ver el reloj

-¿tienes miedo? - le dijo el hombre a la aterrada contraparte de Pinkie

Pinkamena solo asintió en silencio mientras veía el reloj moverse de un lado a otro

-¿dolerá? - pregunto Pinkamena con lágrimas en los ojos

El hombre se conmovió por el gesto e incluso pudo admitir mentalmente que sintió pena por ella, pero su trabajo es su trabajo

-Claro que no mi niña, solo será como si estuvieras mucho sueño

El rostro de Pinkamena se tranquilizó un poco y finalmente aceptó su destino, sostuvo con fuerza las cartas que ella misma escribió para Pinkie, aquellas cartas eran el último recuerdo que Pinkie tendría de ella

\- Bueno, cuando cuente hasta tres sentirás que tienes mucho sueño y después harás lo que te diga ¿entendiste? - le dijo con una voz profunda pero amigable

Pinkamena solo asintió en silencio mientras que una última lagrima caia por su mejilla

-bien entonces comenzamos...

1

2

3

 **Esta es mi primera historia, espero haya sido de su agrado**


End file.
